


Werewolf in... London?

by medusianAllure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, And they all want to plan Zayn and Liam's wedding, And to knock some sense into Liam and Zayn, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, PWP, Teen Wolf references, The other boys are only there as support?, Top!Liam, Zayn 1 Stiles 0, bottom!Zayn, condom use, excessive cum, femme!Zayn, little red riding!Zayn, there is some romance things, this is just really filthy, werewolf!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusianAllure/pseuds/medusianAllure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is gone for Liam.  He was Liam’s best friend (and Zayn was stupidly in love with the guy) and barring that time they kissed on a dare (truth or dare and drunk!Louis), Liam had never shown any interest in Zayn. Liam was everything to Zayn… Liam got him like no one else. It felt like angels sang when they bumped into each other at McDonalds while they were trying out for the X-Factor. They were inseparable and Liam was like this pillar of strength for Zayn to cling to. Liam called out shitheads on Twitter for the racist things they directed towards Zayn. Liam also took an active interest in Zayn’s family, beliefs, and culture and always made sure that Zayn could eat things when they went out. Zayn also loved Liam’s vulnerability. Liam came to him after Liam broke up with Danielle. Liam cried over rom coms and Disney and trusted Zayn with his deepest secrets. No, unfortunately, Liam wasn’t gay. Or at least not to Zayn’s knowledge. Liam was however a werewolf.</p>
<p>PWP that starts with Zayn leaving the set of "Best Song Ever" and Liam looking at Zayn with different eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf in... London?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was my Ziam fic exchange ^^;
> 
> For: Ziammayne  
> Prompt 3: Zayn dressed as a woman, & Liam fucking him/her. Surprise me. It could be an AU where veronica is a bio male who identifies as genderqueer/non binary & presents as female. Or Ziam are in 1d, & Zayn wants Liam so badly, but Liam is in denial, so he will only fuck Zayn when Zayn dresses as a woman. Or Liam fucking Zayn when they filmed Best Song Ever. Or prostitution with Liam as the client. Or something different. Anything really, so long as Zayn stays a bio male, wears lingerie, & Liam pushes up Zayn’s skirt & fucks him/her, with lots of dirty talk about what a whore Zayn is & how wet s/he is for Liam (Zayn/veronica preparing/fingering themselves before they see Liam, so they’re ready for him, would be good). (Not genderswap though, or trans. Either cross dressing or genderqueer/non binary). With daddykink preferably, feminization, dirty talk, & angst.
> 
> I decided to do this to make myself actually write fic. I haven’t actually finished fan fic and posted it since I was a teenager (back in the age of the dinosaurs) and yeah. I feel my writing is super out of date/my disability is kinda visible in my writing style. I’m happy for the ziam fic written for me and I hope this is kinda okay? I didn’t have enough energy to write something plot driven so PWP happened! I was inspired by this gif and thought that hey, the fandom always needs more werewolf!Liam! And the image of Zayn in pretty red little panties and a bra riding werewolf!Liam kinda stuck in my brain… And yeah, here we are.

It was a long day of shooting _Best Song Ever_ and Zayn was glad that they were finally done. He was pretty lucky that his character’s costume wasn’t too difficult to remove. Louis and Niall definitely would have the worst time getting out of their outfits. Zayn was just on his way to change when Liam appeared by Zayn’s side and wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist. 

Liam’s nose ended up pressed to Zayn’s neck as he murmured, “Fuck, you look amazing.”

Startled, Zayn yelped in surprise and pressed a manicured hand to his chest and glared at Liam. “You almost fucking scared me to death!”

“Sorry. Forgot how quiet I walk now. But I just can’t believe how hot you look as a girl… You’ve got curves. And your skin. I just want your neck covered in my bites. I’ve been waiting all day to tell you this.”

Zayn blushed and pushed Liam away from him. “Next time you decide to jump my bones, ask first. I know you treat girls you fuck better than this. Now excuse me, but I need to get out of this get up before you forget that I’m still a guy.” Zayn removed Liam’s arm from around his waist and made for his dressing room only for Liam to pull him in with one strong arm. Liam growled possessively.

That was definitely a first. He was Liam’s best friend (and Zayn was stupidly in love with the guy) and barring that time they kissed on a dare (truth or dare and drunk!Louis), Liam had never shown any interest in Zayn. Liam was everything to Zayn… Liam got him like no one else. It felt like angels sang when they bumped into each other at McDonalds while they were trying out for the X-Factor. They were inseparable and Liam was like this pillar of strength for Zayn to cling to. Liam called out shitheads on Twitter for the racist things they directed towards Zayn. Liam also took an active interest in Zayn’s family, beliefs, and culture and always made sure that Zayn could eat things when they went out. Zayn also loved Liam’s vulnerability. Liam came to him after Liam broke up with Danielle. Liam cried over rom coms and Disney and trusted Zayn with his deepest secrets. No, unfortunately, Liam wasn’t gay. Or at least not to Zayn’s knowledge. Liam was however a werewolf.

It happened one day before the Take Me Home tour started. Liam was out doing a bit of shopping and this fan came out of nowhere, somehow eluded Liam’s security and attacked him leaving a nasty bite on his shoulder. Security pulled the girl off pretty quickly, but the girl somehow managed to get out of their grip and escape. 

When Liam got home, Zayn (they were having a last movie night/slumber party together before the tour started) helped Liam clean the gash and scolded Liam for not reporting the assault or seeing a doctor. Before they went to bed together (no homo), Liam promised he’d see a doctor tomorrow. By morning, the gash was gone. Liam was sure he didn’t dream up the gash and wasn’t seeing things. (He did had a sexy dream about someone he couldn’t remember with hazel eyes and had the morning wood along with it).

When Zayn woke up and Liam explained what happened, Zayn quickly realized that it sounded a lot like lycanthropy. Zayn was thankfully an avid watcher of Teen Wolf and other supernatural shows and eventually was able to prove to Liam that he was right. Like how Stiles helped Scott learn how to control/hide his abilities in Teen Wolf, Zayn did the same for Liam. (Zayn did NOT see himself as Stiles. Teen Wolf fans didn’t pair Stiles with Scott. Damnit! He wanted Liam to be his boyfriend/Mate and not just his mate!) It took a few months, but Zayn helped Liam learn how to deal with full moons and mostly avoiding situations where Liam’s emotions would get the better of him. Needless to say, Zayn still sometimes had to cover for Liam if he started to wolf out.

But back to the present, Zayn wasn’t quite sure where Liam stood with him in regards to their relationship. Liam’s grip loosened enough so that his arm draped around Zayn’s shoulder as if they were just mates. He steered Zayn towards the studio exit and the cars waiting for them without letting Zayn get changed. Liam growled softly into Zayn’s ear as they settled down in one of the cars, “I don’t care if you’re a boy. I want you, right now.”

Needless to say, Zayn almost had a heart attack (again) but had enough functioning brain cells to go along with what Liam wanted. Who knows if Zayn’d ever get such a chance again to be with Liam again? His response was to just nod in agreement. (Fuckyeah suck it Stiles! Score 1 Zayn. Score 0 Stiles).

After a tense car ride, a quick dash to the hotel’s back door, an elevator ride that felt like forever,they finally made it up to the hotel room. As soon as they'd entered, Zayn found himself pinned against the closed door. door with a huge, increasingly hairy Liam on top of him.

“So pretty,” Liam growled as he ground his burgeoning erection into Zayn’s. Liam was in the process of shifting, but it was pretty obvious that he was trying to restrain his inner wolf. After all, he was still wearing his outfit (as himself, not Leeroy) given to him to wear for the video.

“If we’re doing this, clothes off. We can’t ruin our outfits or Caroline will kill us tomorrow.” Zayn uttered as he unconsciously ground back against Liam.

Wordlessly, Liam shrugged out of his jackets, which were soon followed by his tee, jeans, shoes, and socks leaving them in a pile on the floor. As Zayn removed his wig and started to pull unbutton his blouse, Liam gripped Zayn’s wrist preventing Zayn from stripping. 

“No, I wanna do this. Wanna touch you,” Liam said.

Zayn nodded and slowly guided them further into their room and towards the bed. No matter how hot wall sex was in theory, the last time Zayn was fucked (Louis and Harry sometimes opened their relationship to him, okay?) against a wall, it scarred Niall with how much noise they made and Zayn’s back and arms were sore for days.

Liam pushed Zayn to the bed and roughly hiked the pencil skirt and pushed up onto the bed. Zayn worked to undo the buttons to his blouse (Liam looked in an aggressive rip-the-buttons-off mood and Zayn didn’t want to risk that happening) revealing a pair of gothy black panties and matching bra.

Liam took the opportunity to rake his eyes over Zayn’s body focusing on Zayn’s flat, but covered chest and Zayn’s bulging crotch. Liam ran a hand down Zayn’s spine arching under his touch and gently kneaded Zayn’s plush ass. Seeing Zayn’s cock straining trapped within the pretty, lacy black panties and looking like a slutty girl with the hiked up skirt and open blouse did strange things to Liam’s brain. Liam quickly wolfed out like he hadn’t in months. Liam seemed to grow as his body shifted to a state between wolf and man. Liam’s body was covered with tufts of fur, his nails grew into claws, and his features became more lupine. Zayn’s eyes widened, staring unabashed in lust at this Liam.

“Fuck,” Zayn uttered softly as his eyes raked over Liam’s body in return. Zayn couldn’t help but stare at Liam’s crotch barely contained in Liam’s white boxers. Even though Zayn had seen werewolf!Liam a number of times, this was the first time he saw Liam almost naked and like, they were about to have sex if all things went well.

“Yeah, fuck. I wanna fuck you,” Liam gnashed out between his fangs. A sharp, pointy claw ran up Zayn’s inner thigh towards his crotch and Zayn gulped, afraid for his boy bits.

“Then l-lemme get naked. There’s l-lube and condoms in my bag.” Zayn stuttered.

“Don’t remove the panties or bra. I like ‘em,” Liam said as he rooted around Zayn’s bag. He found a strip of condoms (damn, did Zayn get around a lot or something?) and a bottle of lube. Liam tried to break off a condom from the strip but it slipped and fell to the ground along with the bottle of lube.

Zayn giggled breaking the sexual atmosphere. Liam was still Liam even when a big, bad werewolf. Liam may look big and strong, but he was really just a big, awkward puppy. Zayn slid off the bed, ripped off a condom from the strip, and brought it with him to the bed with the lube.

Zayn shrugged out of the blouse and carefully unzipped his skirt and sprawled out on the bed. He made sure to give Liam a good view of his hole while he prepped himself quickly with slick lube-covered fingers. And then Liam dropped his boxers and Zayn thought he had an aneurysm. Liam’s dick stood out from his crotch long and hard and soaked with pre-cum. What made Zayn freak out was not getting to see Liam’s cock, but that it had a knot at the base. What was this? A/B/O fan fic? Zayn was dead afraid of getting torn up by Liam’s dick, especially that knot, but he still wanted this because it was Liam.

“Like what you see?” Liam husked thrusting into the air teasingly making his dick bounce. 

Zayn nodded dumbly and mewled. “Need you in me. Fuck. Don’t know how you’re going to fit. I’ve never had anything that big in me before… Like, the knot.”

Liam stroked his engorged, red cock and a glob of pre-cum blurted out from the tip. “But you’re going to take it, right? I’ll take care of you. Make you feel good.” 

Zayn shivered in anticipation and fumbled the condom. He managed to recover the condom and ripped it open before carefully sliding it down Liam’s cock. And he felt like he was going to cum with how badly he wanted Liam.

Liam now sheathed, guided himself between Zayn’s legs and parted the black, lacy panties to the side. Zayn’s eyes bugged out as dick touched hole and pushed in. It hurt like hell, but even as a werewolf, Liam was careful with him.

“Damn Zayn. So tight! Tightest hole I’ve ever felt,” Liam gritted between long fangs.

“Yeah, anything would be tight with a dick like yours. You’re going to tear me open. Gimme a minute to get used to the tree trunk you stuck up my ass,” Zayn retorted. He had to focus on his breathing and relax.

Liam slowly pushed in and once the head was all the way in, it became a lot easier. Soon enough, Zayn was full of were-dick and ohfuck it felt like it was in his belly.

Liam groaned and slowly thrust in and out once knocking Zayn into a pillow. “Fuck,” Zayn uttered scrunching his eyes closed as starbursts flew across his eyes.

“Like that? Tell me what you want,” Liam said in a gravelly voice.

“Fuck me. Hard. I can take it. Need your wolf dick so bad Liam,” Zayn keened rolling his hips suggestively.

Liam pulled out part of the way and slammed back in hard. Zayn cried out and it only egged Liam on.

Liam loomed over Zayn feral and wild as his hips snapped into Zayn’s. Liam had to restrain his urge to bite Zayn, he looked so vulnerable under Liam. Zayn was just so pretty and Liam felt like he was going to cum already.

Zayn was a mess and living what he had dreamed about for the past couple years. It was even more intense than he originally expected. Liam didn’t really have any finesse and they hadn’t really kissed or anything… But what Liam lacked in creativity, he made up in brute force and prostate stimulation. Liam’s pace only increased and Zayn was pressed up against the headboard of the bed Liam’s body pressing him against the wood. It felt so hot and warm with Zayn’s face pressed into the pelt of Liam’s fuzzy chest. And then Liam’s body was crowding him hard into the headboard as Liam’s hips jerked up. 

Liam was cumming way too soon for Zayn to get off. The condom caught his seed but there was just so much of it. It oozed and dripped down Liam’s cock and into his pubes as Liam stilled hilted deep inside Zayn. 

Zayn took the opportunity to take his own dick out of his panties and was jerking off quickly when Liam’s clawed hand wrapped around Zayn’s and batted it away.

“My job,” Liam said sluggishly.

His softening dick slipped out of Zayn’s distended hole as Liam leaned forward taking Zayn’s dick into his maw. Zayn’s breath hitched as he watched fangs just barely graze his soft flesh. And then he was surrounded by warmth. Liam’s long, wolfish tongue flitted against the head of his engorged cock and that’s all it took before Zayn’s cum shot down Liam’s hungry throat.

They collapsed in a pile of limbs breathing heavily and full of endorphins. Liam, human again, managed to pull the condom off his now soft dick, tie it up, and throw it in the general direction of the wastebasket (he’d pick it up later).

Zayn was already out cold as Liam turned back to face him. Liam was pretty okay with what he did. He’d been thinking about it for quite a while and Zayn… Zayn was just too pretty. His wolf was satisfied though so Liam just crawled into bed (they’d shower their dried cum off in the morning) and joined Zayn in slumber.

After that initial hookup, they became closer than ever before. Niall complained about how how he couldn’t get his cuddle on with them anymore. If Zayn’s hand wasn’t wrapped around Liam’s arm, Liam’s hands were curled around Zayn’s waist. It was so bad that Management had to order them to spend some time apart lest the fans think that something “improper” was going on between them.

But Zayn was over the moon. Even though they hadn’t really kissed, having Liam around all the time touching him, fucking him… It was pretty close to a dream come true. They got tested together because Liam’s inner wolf wanted to breed Zayn and Zayn thought that was really hot. They didn’t really speak about what kind of relationship they had (because they were guys), but Liam always dragged Zayn to bed and fucked Zayn to a loud, sheet-clawing orgasm. Liam was really into Zayn in lingerie and often asked Zayn to wear something pretty he bought for Zayn. And Zayn was okay with that. It made Liam happy and it meant that Zayn got to have Liam inside him.

They had a day off from tour and Zayn really wanted to spend it indoors with Liam. Harry and Louis were off doing couple-y things and dragged Niall along because they all wanted to give Liam and Zayn a bit of privacy. (Louis had figured out that Zayn was gone for Liam ages ago and had told Harry and Harry told Niall and yeah… It wasn’t uncommon for Louis to come up with some way to throw Liam and Zayn together in hopes they would finally admit how much they want to snog each other. Niall thought it was cute and had called dibs on being Liam’s Best Man at their wedding).

“I was thinking we’d just stay in and have a Disney marathon,” Zayn said casually from their hotel bed. 

Liam had just got out of the shower and Zayn took the moment to appreciate the moisture clinging to Liam’s biceps and the trail of hair running down into the towel around Liam’s waist. He smiled at Zayn and plopped himself down onto the bed. “Toy Story?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, lemme pull it up on the laptop. Get comfortable.”

They ended up cuddled together as the Pixar opening flashed across the screen. Zayn had been planning something a bit special for Liam for the past few days (when not dazed and sore from sex) and it was finally ready. Zayn realized through his sex with Liam that he actually kinda enjoyed wearing lingerie and how it felt against his skin. He had taken to wearing lingerie whenever possible under his clothes. Zayn was properly showered and had Liam’s surprise under his sweats. In the mean time, he enjoyed using Liam’s fuzzy human chest as a pillow and watching the movie.

When Toy Story’s credits were rolling, Zayn’s hand slipped under Liam’s towel and carded his fingers through Liam’s pubes. He looked up at Liam carefully asking permission and Liam nodded.

Zayn carefully undid the towel and slid down the bed so he was between Liam’s legs.  
“Can I suck you off… Daddy?” Zayn said innocently. He had never called Liam Daddy before, but had been fantasizing about Liam taking care of him like he did the whole band when One Direction had been first formed. Of course, the kind of care that Zayn wanted was very different from what Liam’d do with everyone else.

Liam’s eyes widened and it was as if his energy changed. With a gentle, but authoritative motion, he guided Zayn towards his rousing cock and Zayn took the fleshy organ into his mouth. Zayn sucked softly and felt Liam grow hard between his lips and fill his mouth. Before long, the head was pressing close to Zayn’s gag reflex and Zayn had a little more than half of Liam in his mouth.

“So pretty,” Liam said as his eyes locked with Zayn’s. Zayn looked amazing with hollowed out cheeks and pink lips wrapped around his shaft. Liam pushed Zayn’s head closer towards his crotch and said really getting into the role, “You can take more. You want to make Daddy happy, right?”

Zayn tried to respond, but obviously couldn’t with a mouth full of dick. So Zayn started to bob up and down Liam’s shaft and tried to fit more past his gag reflex. Unfortunately, it wasn’t so easy and Zayn gagged loudly.

Liam crooned and caressed Zayn’s face. “S’okay baby. You still make Daddy feel amazing.” Liam made to remove his cock from between Zayn’s lips but Zayn held his hips in place preventing Liam from pulling out. Zayn growled softly at the back of his throat tickling Liam with the vibrations.

Zayn looked up at Liam hungrily and went back to giving Liam a proper blowjob. Liam couldn’t help but move his hips very slightly into each lunge of Zayn’s warm lips and savoured the warmth and wetness. Zayn suddenly pulled off just as Liam felt the first inklings of an orgasm Zayn’s lips and most of Liam’s cock were reddened and shiny with spit as Zayn pulled away.

“I know how much you liked seeing me in the Veronica outfit so I got this small surprise for you..” Zayn said and pulled his sweatshirt up over his head revealing a little, shimmery red bra that stood out against Zayn’s tawny skin. Off came Zayn’s sweatpants and there was the matching panties.

Liam gazed wide eyed at Zayn and his cock twitched. He was taken with not only how hot Zayn looked in lingerie, but also how much thought Zayn put into their time together.

And of course, Liam’s inner wolf decided to come out to play. Within moments, Liam was furry and lupine and staring up at a scantily clad Zayn straddling his waist.

“I guess you like it,” Zayn teased. He petted Liam’s extra fuzzy belly playfully. “Do you think you’d let me ride you? Let me be your little Red Riding Hood if you’ll be my Big Bad Daddy Wolf?”

Liam slipped a hand up the back of Zayn’s red panties gently poked a clawed finger into Zayn’s ass. “You’re all ready and wet for Daddy. So good!” Liam exclaimed softly. He fingered Zayn very carefully enjoying how Zayn pushed against Liam’s finger wantonly.

“Can I sit on Daddy’s cock please? I need you in me,” Zayn whimpered. 

“Careful. Daddy doesn’t want His baby to get hurt.” Liam removed his finger and guided Zayn towards his cock and pulled down the back of Zayn’s panties. Zayn slowly sat down on Liam’s cock and gritted his teeth as the head breached his entrance. He really should have had Liam add more lube but was too proud to admit he needed it. He slid down gradually with starts, stops, and encouragements until he could feel Liam’s fur against his bare skin. 

Slowly, Zayn rose up and sank back down on Liam’s cock. He still felt pretty sore; taking Liam’s cock wasn’t exactly easy. Zayn’s desire to have Liam in him and the pleasure that Liam could give both of them surpassed this temporary pain.

“So pretty and tight,” Liam uttered softly staring up at Zayn. He gripped Zayn’s butt cheeks and couldn’t help but roll his hips up just a little bit.

Zayn groaned and arched his back in pleasure and started fucking himself down onto Liam’s cock. Zayn’s hips were soon flying up and down Liam’s shaft. Zayn had two fistfuls of fur to anchor himself to reality as he fucked himself on Liam more forcefully. He keened softly as Liam’s cock battered his insides like a battering ram at a castle’s ramparts. 

Liam kept up a steady litany of filthy words and sweet compliments as he let Zayn do most of the work. Zayn looked wrecked and messy with sweat matting his hair and coating his skin in a soft sheen.

Suddenly, Liam pushed Zayn off his dick and onto the bed. Liam switched positions so he was looming over Zayn once more and growled.

“Enough. Let Daddy take care of you now. Make you feel even better,” Liam crooned softly. He manouvered Zayn onto his hands and knees and hilted himself back inside Zayn. He took a moment to savour the warm tightness around his cock before gripping Zayn’s hips hard, pulling his dick out partially, and snapping his hips hard into Zayn’s cushy butt. 

Zayn cried out gripping the sheets as Liam fucked him hard with enough force that Zayn fell forward.

“Mine,” Liam growled so softly that Zayn’s human ears could barely pick it up.

Zayn responded with, “Yours” and Liam growled in approval. 

Liam felt his inner wolf rising up to the surface of his consciousness. With those words, images of Zayn marked by Liam’s bite and warm nights curled up together in a mess of limbs came unbidden. His wolf wanted to claim Zayn so badly, but Liam fought that urge. He wasn’t gay… He just had this thing with Zayn and it felt really good…

Liam’s clawed hands roamed along Zayn’s lithe body and ended up cupping Zayn’s chest through the red bra. His hands wormed their way under the garment rubbing against Zayn’s little brown nipples. Zayn moaned approvingly. Liam felt warm watching Zayn react so well to everything he did. It made him feel powerful and desired in ways he never felt with anyone else. He pressed Zayn into the bed with his body’s larger bulk for contact and to fuck harder.

“You look like a slut. A really pretty slut. My slut. Going to make you cum on my cock. Then I’m going to cum inside you. Fill you up til you’re full and push my cum back inside you. You want that?” Liam said in a gravelly voice by Zayn’s ear.

Zayn moaned his response and slotted their hands together above his head. With just a bit more friction rubbing against the bed… He could cum from that and Liam’s thrusts deep inside him pressing against his prostate. 

Zayn clawed at Liam’s hands wildly and ground his dick into the hotel sheets and came explosively. It took Liam a few more deep thrusts into Zayn’s spasming, hot hole before he followed behind Zayn. His knot expanded as his cum kept on pulsing deep inside Zayn distending his belly with the pressure. Without thinking, Liam bit down on Zayn’s shoulder and tasted blood. Zayn keened louder as pain laced in with the last waves of his orgasm wracking his body. Liam thrust once more deep inside Zayn as if his body was telling him to push his cum deeper inside Zayn and stay there. Liam’s last thought before he blacked out was that it would be nice if Zayn could take his cum all the time and only his cum.

Zayn was the first to come to and felt Liam’s knot recede. He twisted his torso around so he could get a view of Liam who had already reverted back to his human form. Zayn felt vulnerable after that orgasm… It felt like he couldn’t hide how he felt for Liam anymore. After Liam had cum inside him and bit him… It was like Liam was the be all and end all of his existence. He felt connected to Liam in ways he never felt for anyone before and was pretty sure Liam felt the same way too.

Zayn cupped Liam’s face and pressed their lips together chastely. That woke up Liam from his daze and he frowned. “I’ve gotta go,” he said and without waiting for an answer, hastily pulled out of Zayn and pulling on Zayn’s sweatpants/shirt. Grabbing his keycard and phone off the table, he made a swift and silent exit.

Zayn was in shock. What just happened? Zayn reached behind himself and dipped a finger into his now gaping and wet hole. Was that all he was to Liam?

Liam didn’t come back that night. Apparently, Niall had come back from partying early (had enough of being a third wheel) and Liam crashed with him. Niall being Niall, texted Zayn about Liam’s whereabouts.

The next morning, Zayn was woken up by a loud knocking at the door. Louis stormed in moments later followed by Harry. Zayn had managed to keep his modesty the night before by crawling under the covers, but that was all Zayn managed.

Louis took a deep breath and said sharply, “Congrats for fucking at last. Now what happened? Liam won’t leave Niall’s room and won’t say anything. So spill.”

Zayn, still fuzzy with sleep, shook his head to clear it. “Coffee,” he croaked.

And a cup of coffee was placed in his hand by Harry. Bless Harry for remembering that Zayn needed coffee to function in the mornings.

As Zayn sipped his coffee, he took the time to process everything. From the amazing fuck the night before, to how soft and perfect and tingly Liam’s lips felt against his own, to how Liam left and didn’t come back. Louis paced impatiently and Harry sat on the bed by Zayn.

Zayn felt almost human by the time he finished his coffee and sat up. Both Harry’s and Louis’ eyes were on him and staring at his chest. Zayn looked down and smacked himself on the head. 

“Forgot about that… Liam’s really into having me wear lingerie” Zayn answered their wordless judgments sheepishly.

Harry broke that moment of silence with his slow, rumbling voice as he said, “You look hot mate. You ready to talk about last night now?”

Zayn looked to Louis, and to Harry again and how they were both attentive and radiated “supportive” and said slowly, “We fucked last night. It wasn’t the first time. The first time was directly after the Best Song Ever shoot.” Zayn twiddled his thumbs looked down. “Afterwards, I kissed him… He didn’t take it very well. I thought he felt the same way. Guess he doesn’t.”

Zayn was startled when he heard the door slam and looked up to find Louis absent. He turned to face Harry and looked like a kicked puppy. Harry quickly pulled Zayn into his arms and held Zayn close murmuring soft, comforting platitudes. 

Zayn felt like an idiot. He ruined a good thing… And wondered if Liam would ever talk to him again. Why did his damn feelings get in the way? Zayn felt like crying, but tears weren’t coming. Harry’s rocking managed to lull Zayn into a state of comfort and he fell asleep once more.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard the door open and Harry settling him back on the sheets. There were some hushed whispers, and the door opened and closed once more. Zayn opened his eyes and nearly died. There was Liam still dressed in Zayn’s sweats and looking incredibly guilty and sheepish.

“Sorry for being a total git last night,” Liam started. He bit his lip and managed to meet Zayn’s eyes for a moment before they darted away.

“I just couldn’t accept how I felt for you… I love you Zayn. I know that now.”

Zayn’s heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Liam, his emotions naked on his face. “Then why did you leave? I felt like you hated me!”

Liam closed the space between them, cupped Zayn’s face, and kissed him hard. Zayn was taken by surprise and kissed back. When he realized that Liam was kissing him, he pulled Liam closer and they ended falling onto the bed once more with Liam’s weight on top of Zayn.

And Zayn’s heart felt like it was going to explode. He moaned softly and reluctantly pulled away from their lip lock. He blushed and wiped away excess spit couldn’t quite meet Liam’s eyes.

“I could never hate you… I’m pretty sure my wolf wouldn’t let me. I think he’s claimed you as my Mate. I can’t get you out of my head.” Liam kissed Zayn passionately on the lips and moved down towards his neck. “I can’t get enough of how you taste.” Liam kissed Zayn’s throat right by the windpipe. “How you smell,” Liam’s kiss trailed down to the middle of Zayn’s chest with the lips tattoo, “and especially how you feel under me.” Liam trailed a number of small kisses down Zayn’s stomach to the pair of (now crusty with cum) panties from the night before. 

“Let me show you how I feel… And maybe we can go out on a proper date on our next break?” Liam said turning on the full effect of his puppy dog eyes.

Zayn bit his lip, smiled, and nodded. “Yeah, I’d really like that… I want to be yours and only yours. You’ve become my best friend and so much more. I want everyone to know how much I love you… And let them know that you’re mine too.” Zayn’s face was tinged a barely noticeable pink.

Liam gently pulled Zayn’s panties off and pushed them down Zayn’s legs. And what he did surprised Zayn. Liam took the head of Zayn’s cock into his mouth and sucked softly. Zayn gasped and fell back to the bed staring up at the ceiling. “Leeyum!” Zayn moaned throatily. Niall would probably try to kill them later. After demanding to know when their wedding will be.

Liam took as much of Zayn’s rod into his mouth as he could without gagging and very gently sucked off Zayn. Liam’s bristly beard felt delicious rubbing against Zayn’s shaft. It was pretty clear that this was Liam’s first time sucking dick, but Zayn didn’t care. This was Liam sucking his dick. Zayn carded his hands into Liam’s short hair and tugged gently. Liam’s sucking became more vigorous and Zayn responded accordingly arching his back up and unconsciously trying to push deeper into Liam’s mouth. It really didn’t take much for Zayn to cum his brains out his seed firing down Liam’s throat.

Liam pulled off and smiled at Zayn toothily. “Louis came in earlier and yelled at me for a good ten minutes. Eventually convinced me that I was wrong and how gone I was for you too.”

Zayn giggled and his lips quirked up amusedly. “Of course he did. I’m thankful that he knocked some sense into you… If you’re still up to it, maybe you could knock some cum into me?” 

Liam’s demeanor changed and Zayn was quickly becoming hard again from Liam’s shift. And not to werewolf for once.

“You want Daddy to take care of you? Daddy needs to claim you properly this time.”

Zayn fell into their little game and said, “Need you to fuck me, bite me, ruin me for anyone else. Only want you.”

That comment triggered Liam’s transformation as brown fur sprouted all over his body. He pointed at the bra Zayn was wearing and bit out, “Off. Want you naked for me this time.” 

Zayn quickly complied and asked, “And you’re okay with me being a boy, right? Like this is a gay relationship.”

“Of course I know this is a gay relationship. I can’t get you pregnant. But it doesn’t mean I won’t be trying. Wanna see what kind of babies we’d make together.”

“Beautiful ones. They’d have your eyes and lips,” Zayn said rooting around his pack for their bottle of lube. Liam pulled Zayn back onto the bed and positioned him on his side. Liam probed Zayn’s ass carefully with a claw and said softly, “My cum is still inside you. That’s so hot! But you need more lube if you’re going to take my dick.” 

He had managed to figure out how to work with the lube with claws a couple days ago and squeezed a gob of it onto a pointy digit and gently fingered Zayn open. “How you feeling? Still sore?”

“A bit, yeah. But I want this so bad. I’ll be okay,” Zayn responded as he tried to watch Liam’s fingers slide in and out of his slick hole.

Zayn moaned softly pushing against Liam’s exploring claw. He was afraid that Liam’s claw would tear him open, but trusted that Liam wouldn’t hurt him.

“Daddy wants to ruin you and make you feel so good that you can never cum without Daddy’s cock inside you,” Liam stated as he slicked up his cock.

Liam loomed above Zayn and positioned Zayn so they were looking at each other with Zayn’s legs propped onto his shoulders. They kept their eyes locked on one another as Liam slowly sunk back inside Zayn for the second time in twelve hours. It burned more than the last time because Zayn didn’t want to admit how sore he actually was. But he wanted Liam back inside him and didn’t care about how sore he felt.

It didn’t take long for Liam to test Zayn’s depth with his dick. He pulled Zayn as close as possible to get a better angle as he rammed himself forcefully into Zayn. Zayn’s legs were firmly wrapped around Liam’s waist holding himself in place. Liam caressed Zayn’s body and kept on saying sweet things to Zayn. Like how beautiful Zayn looked and how well he was doing taking Liam’s cock.

Zayn pulled Liam’s face down for a heated kiss their tongues dancing with each other’s and mapping out the other’s mouth. Zayn nipped Liam’s lips and suddenly found himself pressed hard into the bed and with Liam’s tongue practically down his throat.

“Going to fuck you hard now baby. Tell me if you don’t want it hard and Daddy can fuck you nice and soft. Daddy just wants you to cum for Him.” Liam said against Zayn’s lips.

“Yeah, hard. Want you to do everything you said. Ruin me.”

Zayn moaned appreciatively to demonstrate how much he wanted this. Liam took the response seriously and started to seriously lay into Zayn hard. Zayn cried out and his hands were scrambling around Liam’s back wildly. If there wasn’t fur present, Zayn’d be sure there’d be lots of scratch marks there.

Liam pulled Zayn up and held him up in Liam’s lap. They were still incredibly close, but Liam got to bounce Zayn on his lap while fucking. Zayn was slowly being unraveled by the assault on his hole and prostate. He didn’t realize what had happened when Zayn found himself against the wall his legs framing Liam’s.

“Wanted to fuck you against a wall. Let everyone know that Daddy made you so noisy. Scream for me,” Liam said intensely puncturing his statement with a harsh thrust.

Zayn was impressed by how strong his boyfriend was. Well, there was the whole werewolf thing… It only enhanced Liam’s gym bunny-like tendencies. He did as Liam asked and let go completely. Liam’s hot breath on his face only served to remind Zayn how close he was to Liam and could do this with Liam whenever he wanted to. He could touch Liam whenever he wanted to. He could kiss Liam whenever he wanted to. And this feeling sat warm above his abdomen. 

Zayn’s moan started softly as a whine at the back of his throat but quickly became louder. Liam’s claws ran sharp lines of fear and pleasure down his sides and gripped his ass cheeks hard.

“Louder. Want you to cum. Want to feel you squeeze my cock nicely. So hot. You’re so hot Zee,” came Liam’s gravelly voice. Liam had Zayn’s cock in the palm of his hand stroking it roughly unravelling Zayn with both dick and hand.

Zayn’s orgasm hit in a sudden rush of sensation and his voice rose to a crescendo of keening that definitely could be heard by anyone in the hallway. His cum coated Liam’s hand and his lower belly. Liam kept on jerking him off and with a couple more deep, jarring thrusts, Liam came inside Zayn without knotting. His cum filled Zayn so well and gravity was causing it to drip out from between their bodies to the hotel’s carpet. Liam kept on thrusting erratically inside Zayn savouring the post-orgasm sensations. Liam bit Zayn hard this time to mark. Something from his wolf told him what to do so Zayn would always carry his mark even after it heals up. As Liam kept on jerking Zayn off and fucking him, it just extended both of their orgasms. Zayn was too sensitive and Liam kept on going and it felt so fucking good. Zayn’s brain felt fried as his body was overstimulated with pleasure.

Liam swallowed Zayn’s screams into a kiss, hard and rough. Liam’s stubbled rubbed against Zayn’s stubble and it felt really good coming down from their orgasms.

Finally, Liam pulled out and set Zayn down. “You’re my Mate Zee. Mine. I won’t ever leave you. I need you too much and love you with all my heart. I might want you to wear lingerie again, but it’s only because I think you’re beautiful and want you so badly.”

Zayn laughed and lazily leaned against Liam’s chest. “Well, we’d better be planning that wedding. You know that Louis wants to be my Best Man and Harry wants to be the flower girl/ring bearer? Oh, and we’d better tell everyone the good news. And we should tell them about the werewolf thing at some point soon, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> :$ Sorry this was a bit late. I just got back from two conferences, editing this on a Greyhound bus in the wee hours of the morning with their shitty Internet connection over Google Docs, and an art installation I was a part of before I had time to post this.
> 
> Just so's you know, the first conference had a workshop about how to flirt and gender things, the second conference I presented with some friends about trans things and human rights through a game, and I sat in a cage again for the art installation. Oh what a strange life I lead sometimes. o.o;;;;


End file.
